


Just a Goose

by Soulstoned-Art (Soulstoned)



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned-Art
Summary: Nothing weird about this goose.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 15
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Just a Goose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/gifts).



> If you guess the medium in the comments I'll tell you if you got it right or not.


End file.
